Winnie the Pooh: The Later Years
by dexter13
Summary: What happens when Christopher Robin grows up and discovers his sexual identity? What if things don't turn out perfect like they always seem to? WARNING: DARK themes, swearing, slash and rape-age of your childhood stories...


A/N: In my head, 100 Acre Woods is somewhere East of Winnipeg. So this is all based in Manitoba

* * *

"Hey Pooh bear," Milne says as he hands me a package. "Has it only been a year? It feels like 5."

I open it up to make sure the lorazepam is inside. "What do I owe you?" I ask even though I know he's not going to charge me. I know what he's going to say already too.

"The next lime green Hummer that comes into your shop, I call it." He says, word for word it's perfect from the last time we talked.

"I'll keep an eye out for you." I respond as I start to walk away. He and I both know there's never going to be a lime green Hummer. At least not around these parts. But it's routine and he never charges me because I've helped him out a lot.

I start walking on a memorized route home, lost in thought about this time of year. Somebody tackles me from my left side and pins me back to the wall, my head hitting the wall with a solid thump. I get enough of a glimpse to identify him before he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"What is such a pretty one like you doing wandering these parts of Winnipeg alone?" He sneers. "Maybe you're looking to be somebody's bitch?"

"I'm nobody's bitch but CR's," I snarl back. I ready myself for a fight in case Chris's street name pisses him off instead of scaring him off.

I don't have to worry because he quickly backs off and runs away. I don't have time to teach him a lesson so I don't chase after him. Instead, I continue on my way, this time, more attentive while I'm lost in thought.

And yes, Christopher Robin has a street name that strikes fear into the hearts of heartless bastards. Long story. All you need to know is that 5 years ago today, when he was 16, he ran away from home. The 2 weeks before that, he and I discovered we were both gay and his parents tried to convert him to the "righteous way." Me and the gang followed him from the 100 acre woods and into the north end of Winnipeg.

The beginning years were tough and we found the city to be merciless. Chris, Tigger and I discovered a talent for stealing things. Chris and I specialized in cars, while Tigger stayed general. Currently, Tigger is in prison for B&E. He has an impressive record so they decided he needed to stay there a little longer.

Kanga sold herself to support her and Roo. A member of some random street gang raped and killed her in a vicious manner that still gives me chills four and a half years later. As if the rape and murder weren't enough. This prompted Roo to join a rival gang. Last I hear from him, two weeks ago, he was very close to finding the fuck that did that.

Piglet was scared of everything. We were almost predicting he wouldn't survive and might kill himself. One day, he braved the outside world like he rarely did, to buy something. I can't quite remember what it was. But that's not important. Some maniac kidnapped him and held Piglet in his basement, wanting to be "bestest of buds." Something happened down there that we never really ever knew. It broke Piglet and he became an ice cold, ruthless… thing. Now, he's the newest leader of the Winnipeg branch of the Hell's Angels.

Chris and I moved up the ranks in a chop shop until we became the head honchos of the place. Eeyore is our go-to-guy when both of us are busy.

Not all of us had bad times, however. Rabbit was okay enough to join the Winnipeg RCMP and just 2 months ago, he made lieutenant. He's clean except for the heads up he gives us when somebody is sniffing our way.

Owl started out as a used car salesman and is now the owner of a couple car dealerships across Canada.

I arrive where Chris and I live and let myself in, locking the door behind me. I head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading to the bedroom where I know Chris is right now. As I ease myself into the bedroom, I hear him mumble something into the pillow.

"What?" I ask.

He shifts and his voice is clear, "I know what you're going to do in a couple of days."

"Huh?" I'm a little confused until I remember about my plans to end Chris' parents' lives.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." Chris pulls himself up into a sitting position on the bed. "Why?"

"You know why." I say, not giving anything away but not denying the truth.

"Not that. Why didn't you invite me?" He asks.

I smile and move closer to the bed. "This was going to be my surprise for you."

"Well, I want to come along." Chris says in a demanding voice.

"Alright" is all I say before I stretch out my hands to give him the water and pills.

He smiles for the first time during this time of year. "I don't think I'm gonna need those to sleep this time." He sets the water and pills on the night stand to the right of him. "I could, however, use some… _physical activity_ to get me to sleep. Do you know of anybody who could help with my exercise?"

I feel my smile grow bigger. "I think I might know a guy." I stalk over to his side of the bed. He pulls me into the bed. My last coherent thought is that this year is going to be great, I can feel it already.


End file.
